Kuiz bwt Milo
by Yukitarina
Summary: Milo ikut kuiz di internet ney...


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAINT SEIYA CHARACTERS

**Kuiz bwt Milo**

Waktu Aa' Milo browsing di internet bwt beli sarang bwt piaraannya, dia kesasar di situs kuis online. Judulny "Sejauh mana u mengenal sohib-sohib u?"

**Milo:** (nyengir…ni Aa' emang doyan main seringai…he…he…) "Waw…menarik ney…oke deh, pertanyaan pertama. Sapakah sohib yang bakal ngasih kamu hadiah di hari Valentine? Jelas Aphrodite dunk…sukanya pink-pink gitu. Pertanyaan kedua…sapa sohib lo yang peduli banget dengan penampilannya? Aphrodite lagi. Ketiga, sapa sohib u yang punya cermin di ruang tamunya?...Lho…Aphrodite juga…waa…kok jawabannya Aphrodite smua gini…jangan-jangan ni situs yang ngebuat Aphrodite lage…matiin aja deh komputernya…e bentar, pertanyaan keempat beda ney…sapa sohib u yang kaga' suka cheese burger…? Semua suka cheese burger c…kecuali Shaka, menu favoritnya Cuma daun selada ma buah persik gitu. Hmmm…pertanyaan selanjutnye, sapakah sohib u yang suka berpura-pura menutupi perasaannya?...Camus dong. Pertanyaan keenam…sapa sohib u yang gak akan pernah mengkhianati diri engkau? Camus juga. Oke deh…trus…sapa sohib u yang suka jail ma temen-temennya...yang suka jail ma temen-temen…ya dirikulah…sapa lage…kaga' mau nyalahin orang laen kalo yang ini mah…. Pertanyaan kedelapan…sapa sohib u yang suka maen basket?...Gak ngerti yee…tapi mungkin Aldebaran…waaah…bakalan menang terus tuh dia…hahaha! Slanjutnyee… Gemini tuh zodiaknya sapakah…? Pertanyaan ngaco ney, ya Saga dan Kanon dunk. Dan…sapakah sohib gw yang paling suka ngetawain gw kalo gw berbuat kesalahan? Yang suka ngetawain diri gw ya semua Goldies, terutama Deathmask. Yap…Deathmask mah bakalan ketawa ampe nggak bisa ketawa lagi (maksudnya apa yaa…?). Lanjuut!!! Sapakah sohib u yang suaranya bagus? Sapa ya…kaga' tahu, diriku kan kaga' pernah denger mreka nyanyi, dan seumur hidup juga gw gak bakalan mau deh denger mereka nyanyi. Waa…satu pertanyaan ga bisa kejawab ney…oke deh, harus usaha lebih baek lage. Pertanyaan slanjutnya…sapa sohib u yang bakalan jadi pengacara hebat? Dohko dunk, Libra poenya. Dan…anak kucing tuh binatang favorit sohib lo yang mana? Aiolia pastinya, zodiaknya kan Leo. Dan…sebutin tiga warna favorit tiga sohib lo yang terdekat. Let's see…kalo Camus sukanya ijo tua, Shaka suka warna putih, and Mu suka warna merah marun. Wah, pertanyaan-pertanyaannya kok gampang banget yah…! Oke…trus, bisakah u menebak kelemahan sahabat terdekat u? Kelemahannya Camus…Hyoga kali ya…Camus mah bakalan ngelakuin apa ja bwt Hyoga. Dan…ooo, dah selesei! (Aa' Milo trus ngebaca petunjuk slanjutnya) "Cocokkan jawaban di atas dengan jawaban sohib-sohib u. Kalo 12 ampe 15 jawaban u cocok dengan jawaban temen-temen lo, brarti "kamu emang SANGAT mengenal teman kamu". Kalo yang cocok Cuma 9 ampe 12 jawaban, brarti "kamu CUKUP mengenal mreka". Kalo yang cocok kurang dari 9 jawaban, brarti "kasihan deh lo". Hmmm…oke dah…gw tanya mreka skarang."

**Pertanyaan 1: Sapakah sohib yang bakalan ngasih u hadiah di hari Valentine? Jawaban Milo: Aphrodite**

**Milo:** "Eh, Aphro, mau tanya sesuatu ney."

**Aphrodite:** "Nanya apaan?"

**Milo:** "U adalah orang yang bakal ngasih gw hadiah di hari Valentine khan??"

**Aphrodite:** (marah) "Yang bener aja! Ngasih u hadiah??"

**Milo:** "…?"

**Aphrodite:** "Aku suka ngrayain valentine, tapi aku gak bakal deh ngasi hadiah valentine ma tukang jailin orang kayak u!"

**Milo:** (sweatdrops) "Oke deh…(nyoret jawaban pertama)…sialan…belum-belum dah salah…"

**Aphrodite:** "Hah?"

**Milo:** "Gaak…oke…dua pertanyaan lagee…"

**Question 2: Pertanyaan kedua…sapa sohib lo yang peduli banget dengan penampilannya?**

**Jawaban Milo: Aphrodite**

**Milo:** "Aphro, u orang yang peduli banget ma penampilan u, kan?"

**Aphrodite:** "Ow iya banget dong! Waktu aku pake lipstik pink, aku pasti bakal pake blus warna pink juga, matching sih…. Nah, aku juga bakal pake celana panjang yang ketat banget dan berwarna biru…mmm warna ungu juga matching sih. Trus kalo aku pake sweater yang model turtleneck, bakalan cantik banget kalo dipadukan ma celana polka dot…daaan—"

**Milo: **"Oke, oke, cukuuufff, mari kita beralih ke pertanyaan selanjutnya (ato gw bakar kuil Pisces lo kalo lo ngomongin kosmetik terus)

**Pertanyaan 3: Sapa sohib u yang punya cermin di ruang tamunya?**

**Jawaban Milo: Aphrodite**

**Milo: **"Dite, u punya cermin di ruang tamu, kan?"

**Aphrodite:** "Gak…udah aku pindahin ke ruang makan."

**Milo:** "(Aa…salah lagi…!) Ummm…Dite, gimana kalo cerminnya u pindahin ke ruang tamu lage?"

**Aphrodite:** "Mang kenapa?"

**Milo:** "Eh…biar tamu-tamu yang dateng bisa enjoy kan? Maksud gw…mreka kan bisa ngaca dulu waktu u bikin kopi atawa teh bwt mreka."

**Aphrodite:** "AH GAK BAKAL! Kalo mreka ngaca mreka bakal ngrasa diri mreka lebih cantik dari aku, tahu, gak!

**Milo:** (nelen ludah) "Ya udah de…mpe ketemu yaa, Dite!" (pergi ke kuilnya Shaka)

**Pertanyaan 4: Sapa sohib u yang kaga' suka cheese burger? **

**Jawaban Milo: Shaka**

**Milo: **"Halo, Shaka…lage ngapain?"

**Shaka:** (meditasi) "Buta, ya, mas?"

**Milo:** "…Lho…bukannya mustinya gw yang harus nanya kayak gitu…"

**Shaka:** "Hahhh??!"

**Milo: **"Gaak, cuma pengen nanya…Shaka kagak suka cheese burger, kan?"

**Shaka:** "Cheese burger? Apa itu? Kok saya tidak pernah dengar?"

**Milo:** (sweatdrop) "Ya udah…brarti jawaban saia bener…thanks ya Shaka, dadah!"** Shaka:** "…?"

**Pertanyaan 5:** **Sapakah sohib u yang suka berpura-pura menutupi perasaanya?**

**Jawaban Milo: Camus**

**Milo:** (pergi ke kuil Aquarius) "Ya ampun…bentar lagi gw harus nanyain Camus…nanya sesuatu ke dia mah jauh lebih susah daripada nanya ke Hades… …" (tiba di kuil Aquarius 15 menit lage) "Hahhh…hahhhh…capek deehhh…!"

**Camus:** "Ngapain di sini?"

**Milo:** "Cuma…(hosh)…pengen…(hosh) nanya…(hosh)…."

**Camus**: "Buat apa?"

**Milo:** "Lage ikutan kuis di internet ney. Jadi Camus…u orang yang suka berpura-pura kan?"

**Camus:** "Maksudnya apa?"

**Milo:** "Ya…seperti…pura-pura dingin waktu lage sedih…ato pura-pura kagak peduli ma orang tapi benernya rela mati bwt dia?" (senyum tanpa dosa)

**Camus:** "Saya nggak ngerasa seperti itu."

**Milo:** "Lho…tapi kan kenyataan menunjukkan sebaliknya."

**Camus:** "…"

**Milo:** "Oke…kayaknya ga ada orang lain yang bisa jawab pertanyaan ini selaen Aa' Milo, bahkan u sendiri kagak bisa jawab, jadi jawaban bwt prtanyaan kelima bakal tetep bener meski u kaga' setuju. Wahaha! Pertanyaan slanjutnya…!"

**Camus:** "Curang gitu sih."

**Milo:** "Nggak lah! Kan emang u kayak gitu!" (nyengir)

**Pertanyaan 6: Sapa sohib u yang gak akan pernah mengkhianati diri engkau?**

**Jawaban Milo: Camus**

**Milo:** "OK…Camus, kamu sohib yang gak akan pernah mengkhianati diriku khan??"

**Camus:** "Jangan terlalu yakin gitu."

**Milo: **"Aaaargh, jawab aja iyaaa! Gw dah da dua jawaban salah neeyyy!"

**Camus: **(hampir senyum) "Terus menurut kamu sendiri gimana? Apa saya klihatan kayak orang yang akan mengkhianati kamu di masa depan nanti?"

**Milo:** "Ya nggak sih."

**Camus:** "Nah terus ngapain nanya?"

**Milo: **"Cuma pengin nyocokin jawaban kite aje. Jadi u ga bakalan mengkhianati best friend kamu ini khan??"

**Camus:** "Kan udah tau jawabannya."

**Milo:** (frustasi) "Ampun deh! Apa susahnya sehhh bilang IYA ato ENGGAK?!"

**Camus:** "Oke…saya nggak akan mengkhianati kamu. Puas?"

**Milo:** (senyum lebar) "Puas bangetz! Oke…dadah!"

**Pertanyaan 7: Sapa sohib u yang suka jail ma temen-temennya?**

**Jawaban Milo: Milo**

**Milo:** (berjalan tak tentu arah) "Wah…kalo yang ini gw harus tanya ke diri gw sendiri. Oke deh…Scorpio Milo, u suka jailin orang kan/ Iya dunk, gw suka banget, tu kan hobi gw/ Keren!/ (kok tiba-tiba gw jadi ngrasa kayak evil Saga ya…?"

**Pertanyaan 8: Sapa sohib u yang suka maen basket?**

**Jawaban Milo: Aldebaran**

**Milo:** (pergi ke kuil Taurus dan ketemu Aldebaran di sana) "Alo, Ald!"

**Aldebaran:** "Halo, Milo, ada apaan nih?"

**Milo:** "Cuma pengin nanya, u suka basketball nggak?"

**Aldebaran: **"Basketball? Apaan tuh? Keranjang bola? Maksud Milo bola-bola bakso dimasukin kranjang gitu? Gak dimasukkin mangkok ajah? (jayus banget nih Aldy…apa yang nulis yang jayus, hahaha!)

**Milo:** "…"

**Aldebaran:** "Mmm…aku gak begitu suka bakso sih, tapi—"

**Milo:** "Okeh…jawaban gw salah lage…dadah Aldy!!" (naek tangga) "Payah nih…gw dah masuk ke kategori "kamu CUKUP mengenal sohib kamu". Padahal diriku slalu ngrasa SANGAT mengenal mreka."

**Pertanyaan 9: Gemini tuh zodiaknya sapakah?**

**Jawaban Milo: Saga dan Kanon**

**Milo:** "Bakalan kedengeren bego banget kalo gw tanya ni ma si kembar siam itu…ke pertanyaan slanjutnya aja dee!"

**Pertanyaan 10: Sapakah sohib u yang paling suka ngetawain u kalo u berbuat kesalahan?**

**Jawaban Milo: Deathmask**

**Milo:** (nyengir) "He…he…he…pertanyaannya bwt Deathmask…menarik ney." (pergi ke Cancer temple dan ketemu Deathmask) "Siang, Masky!"

**Deathmask:** "NGAPAIN LO DI SINI?!"

**Milo:** "Jangan tersinggung gitu dunk…Cuma pengen nanya sesuatu kok. Nah jadi…apakah lo orang yang suka banget ngetawain gw kalo gw berbuat kesalahan?"

**Deathmask:** "MYOWAHAHAHAHA!!!"

**Milo:** "…"

**Deathmask:** "BENER BANGET TUH! Gw bahkan bakal gulung-gulung di lantai saking ga kuatnya ngetawain kebodohan lo!"

**Milo:** "Asyik, deh. Thanks, ya, Masky!"

**Deathmask:** "Eh…tunggu dulu…mangnya lo kaga' sakit ati denger jawaban gw?""

**Milo:** (ketawa) "Sakit ati?! Ngapain?! Tuh kan jawaban terbaik dari lo!"

**Deathmask:** "…? (Padahal gw pengen liat Milo sedih…)"

**Pertanyaan 10: Sapakah sohib u yang suaranya bagus?**

**Jawaban Milo: Kaga' tau…**

**Milo:** (naek tangga) "Wah…gw kagak jawab pertanyaan yang ni…jadi otomatis aja salah. Tapi ga ada salahnya kalo gw cari tahu."

**Aiolia:** "Alo, Milo!"

**Milo:** "Alo. Ummm, Aio, lo tau ga seehh sapa di Sanctuary yang punya suara bagus?"

**Aiolia:** "Suara bagus…? Saga kali yey. Tau kan kalo Saga doyan banget mandi waktu dia jadi Pope dan kayaknya waktu mandi tu dia juga latihan nyanyi deeh."

**Milo:** "Wah iya ya! Kok gw ga mikir ke sono seeh?!"

**Aiolia:** "Ngapain tanya itu? Mangnya lo mo bikin koor?"

**Milo:** (ketawa, ngebayangin 12 Gold Saints nyanyi lagu kebangsaan Yunani) "Nggak kok…thx ya Aio!"

**Pertanyaan 12: Sapa sohib u yang bakalan jadi pengacara hebat?**

**Jawaban Milo: Dohko**

**Milo:** (pergi ke kuil Libra dan ternyata kuilnya kosong) "Oh…gw lupa…Dohko kan skarang di Rozan. Eh tunggu…ada orang tuh di sana…lho, Camus?"

**Camus:** "Kamu lagi!"

**Milo:** "Kok dirimu suka banget sey nongkrong di kuil Libra??"

**Camus:** "Lagi nungguin Hyoga."

**Milo:** (ngeri) "Mangnya mo bunuh dia lage, ya…?"

**Camus:** "Nggak, bego, saya dan Hyoga mo latihan Freezing Coffin."

**Milo: **"Kok ga latihan di kuil kamu aja??"

**Camus:** "Hyoga nggak mau. Dia suka di kuil Libra soalnya katanya dia bisa lebih konsentrasi di sini."

**Milo:** "Iyalah, kan kuil Libra mang slalu ngingetin dia akan kenangan 'kuliah' u ke dia di Sanctuary chapter, makanya ni tempat bener-bener menstimulasi dia bwt balas dendam."

**Camus:** "Bisa diem, nggak? Jadi gimana kuisnya?"

**Milo:** "Pertanyaan slanjutnya bwt Dohko, saya…eehhh…gw ga bisa tanya dia, dia kan di Rozan…."

**Camus:** "Telpon aja."

**Milo:** "Yo'i…saya…(duuuh slalu aja pake saya kalo ma mas Aurora Execution ini!)…gw mang mo telpon dia ney…(ngambil ponsel dari sakunya) OK…Dohko…" (mencet no telpon dan nunggu)

**Dohko:** "Hallo?"

**Milo:** "Alo Roshi…Cuma pengen nanya ney, Roshi 'rang yang cocok banget bwt jadi pengacara hebat kaan?"

**Dohko:** "Pertanyaannya buat apa nih? Milo mau nempatin aku di perusahaan firma yaa?"

**Milo:** "Nggak, Cuma buat kuis."

**Dohko:** "Ummm…kayaknya sih aku nggak bakat jadi pengacara."

**Milo:** "HAAAHH?! Tapi kan Roshi Libra!"

**Dohko:** "Nggak semua Libra bisa adil dalam urusan hukum, aku nggak pe-de kalo disuruh jadi pengacara…soalnya kan tanggung jawabnya besar banget."

**Milo:** "…"

**Dohko:** "Hallo?"

**Milo: **"Iya…oke itu aja deh, dadahh." (matiin telponnya) "Sial nih, salah lagi! Dohko sih trlalu low profile! Duh gw dah ada di kategori "CUKUP" nih…moga-moga aja ga ada jawaban salah lagi…gw bisa masuk kategori "kasian deeh lo!"."

**Camus:** "Pertanyaan selanjutnya buat sapa?"

**Milo:** "Aiolia. Gw mau nyocokin apa anak kucing tuh piaraan favoritnya."

**Camus:** (mengerutkan dahi) "Dia benci anak kucing."

**Milo:** "Lho, kok tau???"

**Camus:** "Semua orang tau, kan. Aiolia suka singa dan benci kucing."

**Milo:** (in horror) "Tapiii gw kira kalo kita suka singa brarti kita juga suka anak kucing! Kan singa ma anak kucing mirip!"

**Camus:** "Milo, kamu suka kecoak, gak?"

**Milo: **"Yeeeeeeekkk! Saya benci buangeeet ma kecoak."

**Camus:** "Nah. Kamu gak suka kecoak biarpun kecoak mirip ma kalajengking."

**Milo:** (histeris) "MAKSUDNYA APAAAAAAAAAAAA?! TU MENCEMARKAN NAMA BAIK SCORPIO, TAU NGGAAAAAAAKK!! ENAK AJA BILANG SCORPION MIRIP MA KECOAAAAK!"

**Camus: **"Sori deh, tapi kan dua-duanya sama-sama serangga."

**Milo:** "SCORPION BUKAN SERANGGAAAAAAAA! BRAPA KALI SEEEEEEEEHHHH SAYA BILAAAAANGG?!!!"

**Camus:** "Nah. Saya yakin kalo Aiolia bakal bereaksi sama kayak kamu kalo kamu bilang singa mirip ma kucing."

**Milo:** "…"

**Camus:** "Jadi mau nekat nanyain dia, ni?"

**Milo: **"…ya…ya iyalah…buat meyakinkan diri gw sendiri kan…"

**Camus:** "Ati-ati aja, deh, jangan nanyain sesuatu yang bisa bikin dia marah, bakal ditendang mpe landing di Jepang, tau."

**Milo:** "Aio kaga' punya skill kayak gitu kale. Lagian kamu kan bakalan sdih banget kalo saya ninggalin kamu, kan, jadi saya bakalan mencegah dia ngelakuin yang bukan-bukan ke saya." (jalan ke kuil Leo)

**Camus:** "Terserah deh."

**Pertanyaan 13: Anak kucing tuh binatang favorit sohib lo yang mana?**

**Jawaban Milo: Aiolia**

**Milo:** (mrenung) "…wah…Camus bener juga sih…mati deh gw kalo Aiolia nendang gw sampe ke Jepang…"

**Aiolia:** "Milo, ke sini lage."

**Milo:** "Iya…ummm…mo tanya sesuatu."

**Aiolia:** "Tentang kontes nyanyi lage?"

**Milo:** "Nggaaaaak…eh…Cuma pengin tau…umm…anak kucing tuuh…binatang favorit lo, bukan…?" (ampir aja nutup mata)

**Aiolia:** (mukanya merah karna maraaaah banget) "Gw harus bilang untuk ke seratus kalinya kalo SAYA KAGAK SUKA ANAK KUCIIIIIIIIIIIING, BEGOOOOOOO!!!!!"

**Milo: **"Iya, iya!! (lari ke kuil Virgo, kecepatan cahaya) "Ampun deh...dianya marah Cuma gara-gara gw nanya ttg kucing!"

**Pembaca:** "Tapi kan Aa' Milo juga hampir gila waktu Sensei Camus menghina kalajengking Aa'."

**Milo:** "…"

**Pertanyaan 14: Sebutin tiga warna favorit tiga sohib lo yang terdekat.**

**Jawaban: Camus suka ijo tua, Shaka suka putih, Mu suka merah marun (bakal jadi bendera Itali ney…wahaha…Deathmask dunk!)**

**Milo:** "Halo lagi, Shaka."

**Shaka:** "Saya masih tidak tahu, cheese burger itu apa?"

**Milo:** "Lupakan saja. Da pertanyaan yang lebih gawat: warna favorit Shaka putih, kan?"** Shaka:** "Benar."

**Milo:** "Oke, dadahh."

**Shaka:** "Hey, cheese burger itu apa??! Saya masih tidak paham!"

**Milo:** (pergi ke Libra dan ketemu Camus lagi)

**Camus:** "Jadi gimana?"

**Milo:** "Bener ney…mas singa bener-bener marah besar…lupain aja deeh, kaga' mau nginget-nginget lagi. Jadi pertanyaan bwt Camus: warna favorit kamu ijo tua, kan"** Camus:** "Ya."

**Milo:** "Bagus! Skarang…mati deh…pertanyaan slanjutnya bwt Mu…! Brarti gw harus turun nglewatin kuil Leo lagi dunk!"

**Camus:** (menghela napas) "Kalo mau tanya dia bisa dari sini aja, kan, Milo."

**Milo: **"Maksudnya kayak gini ya: "MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! WARNA FAVORIT LO APAAAAAAAAAAAAA????"

**Camus:** (tutup telinga) "Maksudnya pake handphone, bego!!"

**Milo:** "Oh…iya..ya..." (malu banget waktu ngambil ponsel dan mencet nomor Mu.)

**Mu:** "Halo?"

**Milo:** "Alo, Tuan Mu. Mau tanya ney: warna kesukaan Mu merah marun, kan?"

**Mu: **"Iya."

**Milo:** "Oke, dadah!" (matiin ponsel dan menghela napas lega) "Oke, Cuma tinggal satu pertanyaan lagi (wajahnya tiba-tiba ngeri)…mampus deh…gw hrs tanya dia lage…"

**Camus:** "Apa?"

**Pertanyaan 15: Bisakah kamu menebak kelemahan sahabat terdekat u?**

**Jawaban Milo: Hyoga**

**Milo:** "Ummm…Camus?"

**Camus:** "Apa??"

**Milo:** "Kelemahan terbesar u Cuma Hyoga, kan?"

**Camus:** "…"

**Milo:** "Ngg…saya selalu mikir kalo kamu terlalu sayang dia sih…" (senyum tanpa dosa lagi)

**Camus:** (berpikir) "Hmm…"

**Milo:** "Bener nggak, sih?" (jantung berdebar kencang)

**Camus:** "Sayangnya sih kelemahan saya bukan Cuma Hyoga."

**Milo:** "Arrrhh…bilang aja kelemahan kamu Cuma Hyoga aja, yaa?!! Kalo ga jawaban saya bakal salah lage dan saya bakal ditempatin di kategori "kasian deh lo!" tau!"

**Camus:** "Kelemahan saya yang lain adalah…"

**Milo:** "STOP! Kagak usah bilang apa-apa lageeeeeeeeeee!!"

**Camus:** "…Scorpio Milo."

**Milo:** (kedip) "Hah?"

**Camus:** "Gimana sih…saya kira kamu dah tau! Yang bisa memahami prasaan saya sepenuhnya kan Cuma murid saya Hyoga dan sahabat saya Milo, kan!"

**Milo:** (kedip lagi) "Ummm…ga tau nih harus ngrasa sedih ato seneng denger jawaban kamu (waaaa, saya masuk kategori "kasian deehh lo!!!") Saya bahkan kagak tau kelemahan terbesar sahabat saya sih…"

**Camus:** "Nggak usah dipikirin, kan Cuma kuis. Bukan parameter buat ngukur persahabatan."

**Milo:** (duduk di sebelah temennya) "Iya juga sih. Yahh….ga pa pa de….paling ga dengan kuis ini saya bisa tahu jawaban yang bener."

**Camus:** "Ya."

Beberapa menit kemudian Hyoga datang.

**Hyoga:** "Siang, Sensei Camus. Siang, Milo."

**Milo:** "Siang."

**Camus:** "Terlambat lagi."

**Hyoga:** "Maap. Hyoga baru browsing internet dan nemu kuis judulnye "Apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai teman-temanmu?" Jade…mau maen kuis ini dulu ga sebelum latihan?"

**Camus and Milo:** (saling pandang, kemudian bilang…) "TIDAAAAKK!"

**The End**


End file.
